tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of John Deere tractors
2008 ]] This is a summary list with links to articles on individual model ranges. G Early models - Pre 1940s 2008]] 2008]] * Waterloo Boy 1914 tractor Line up (bought by Deere & co. in 1918) was sold till 1923 * John Deere Model D 1923 - 1953 with 161,271 built over the 30 years production run. * John Deere Model D Industrial - 1925 - * John Deere Model C - 1928 (110 only built then became the GP) * John Deere Model GP - 1930-35 + GPO version and GPWT version * John Deere Model A - 1934-1952 Row crop 18/24 hp + AO (Orchard) version * John Deere Model AR - 1935-1952 * John Deere Model B - 1935- ? Row crop 9/14 hp + BO + Lindeman crawler versions. * John Deere Model L/LA - 1937-46 + (Model LI) industrial. * John Deere Model Y - 193?-37 In 1938 the tractors were re styled by industrial designer Henry Dreyfuss. * John Deere Model G - 1938-41 32 hp * John Deere Model H - 1939-47 10/13 hp (replaced by the model M) * John Deere Model BR - 19 ? Postwar models 1940 - 1960s 1947 Model M In 1947 John Deere opened a new tractor factory in Dubuque, Iowa, built to produce The John Deere Model M. The M was created to address the increasing demand for small tractors and to compete with the increasingly popular Ford and Ferguson Tractors. It was the first Deere tractor to use a vertical 2-cylinder engine, with a square bore and stroke of 4.0 x 4.0 inches. a Crawler tractor version was built from 1949 by Lindeman for vineyard use. Model R 2008]] After years of testing John Deere released its first proper diesel tractor in 1949. The John Deere Model R was also the first Deere tractor with a live independent PTO with its own clutch. At 55hp, it was the most fuel efficient tractor at the time. resulting in over 21,000 being built. The Model R had a shipping weight of 7670lb. The Number series During the 1950's the R was upgraded to become the models 80, 820 and 830. * John Deere 40 - 1952 (replaced the M) * John Deere 50 - 1952 (replaced the B) * John Deere 60 - 1952 (replaced the A) * John Deere 70 - 1952 (replaced the G) * The John Deere 80 was produced for 2 years and 3500 were produced. It had upgrades such as power steering and dual hydraulics. It developed 68 hp. and weight 8100lb. ** The John Deere 820 and John Deere 830 are almost the same tractor, but with different sheet metal and fuel tanks, but other then that they are the same mechanically. ;20 Series Theses were followed by the 20 series in 1956. * John Deere 320 * John Deere 420 (replaced the 40) * John Deere 520 (replaced the 50) * John Deere 620 (replaced the 60) * John Deere 720 (replaced the 70) * John Deere 820 - (replaced the 80) ;30 series Followed by the 30 series in 1958 which had uprated engines from the 20 series. * John Deere 330 * John Deere 430 * John Deere 435 basically the same tractor as the 430 but used a 2 cylinder 2 cycle GM diesel. * John Deere 530 * John Deere 630 * John Deere 730 * John Deere 830 The New Generation of Power - '60s-'70s era After making more than 1 1/4 million Two-cylinder tractors, John Deere switched to four- and six-cylinder engines. Announcement of the change came after seven years of development and forty million dollars in retooling. "The New Generation of Power" heralded a major design shift in which very few parts from former production were retained. The eight-speed Synchro-Range debuted along with integral wet brakes. While traditionalists bemoaned the ending of two-cylinder machine production, the 4010 would go on to become "the most copied tractor in history". These are the 10 and 20 series machines, along with the 4000 (a 20-series variant), and 6030. The 20 series would see significant improvements, leading the 4020 to become one of the most popular tractors ever. In 1959 the company showed in Marshalltown, Iowa, USA a big 150hp 4WD called the 8010. To introduce the new tractors to all of its dealers in a single day, the company chartered planes to fly more than 5,000 to Dallas, Texas, on Aug. 30, 1960. The day marked the official release of a line of farm tractors that would soon evolve into the standard all other farm tractors would be measured by. 1960 saw the original New Generation 10 series tractors with the 1010, 2010, 3010 and 4010 introduced. These were followed by the model 5010 standard introduced in 1962. The 5010 was the first two-wheel drive to be over 100 hp at the PTO and drawbar. This tractor was never available as a row crop model. In 1963 the 3010 and the 4010 were replaced by the 3020 and the 4020. 1965 brought the 5020 Standard, which was the industry's most powerful two-wheel drive model, along with the 1020, 2020 and the 54hp Model 2510. By 1966 Sales of the 4020 accounted for 48% of all John Deere tractor sales. Also that year the row crop version of the 5020 was introduced, and John Deere pioneered the Roll-Gard protection frame to protect the farmer from tractor-overturn injury. In 1968 seven new models appeared: the 820, 1020, 2520, 4000, 4520, WA-14, and WA-17. 1970 saw introduction of the 4620 and the 7020 four-wheel drive, and in 1971 the 6030 and 7520, both of which used the 531 c.i., 175 hp. intercooled turbo, giving the 2-wd 6030 more power than any of the upcoming Generation II machines to be introduced in the next year. Instead of being "logically" named "6020", it received the "30" series designation because it was to sell alongside the upcoming Generation II 30-series machines on into the mid-70s. Deere debuted turbocharging in 1968 with its addition to the 5020, along with intro of the 4520, and a pair of 4-wheel drives called the WA-14 and the WA-17, which led to the introduction of the 7020 and 7520. The 3020 and the 4020 were updated with new features, and the 5020 model had a power increase to a then-industry leading 141hp. ;New Generation launch years. Note: Launch Year was typically the year preceding the first Model Year. *8010 - 1959 *1010, 2010, 3010, 4010 - 1960 *8020 - 1960 (all 8010s were recalled and re-made as 8020) *5010 - 1962 *3020, 4020 - 1963 *4020 Power Shift - 1964 *2510 - 1965 *1020, 2020, 5020 - 1965 *920 - 1967 *820, 1020, 1520, 2520, 4000, 4520 - 1968 *5020 Turbo - 1968 *WA-14, WA 17 - 1968 *4320 - 1970 *1420, 2420, 3420, 4420 - 1970 (Argentine Manufactured) *7020 - 1970 *4620, 6030 - 1971 *7520 - 1971 ]] The 1970s in the UK]] During the 1970s,John Deere introduced 36 new models. *1970 the 116hp 4320, the 135hp 4620, and the 146hp articulated 4X4 7020 were introduced. *1971 the 60hp 2030, the 175hp 6030, and the articulated 4X4 7520 (also at 175hp) were added. *1972, On Saturday August 19th, John Deere dealers held an open house to usher in their 'Generation 2' tractors. The four new tractors were the 80hp 4030, 100hp 4230, 125hp 4430 and the 150hp 4630. There were billed as Sound Idea tractors because of their innovative 'Sound Guard' Body operators enclosure. *1973 would see the final New generation utility tractors launched, - the 35hp Utility 830, 45hp 1530 and 70hp 2630. *1974 the first two models in the Generation 2 four-wheel drive range appeared in 1974 in the 215hp 8430 and the 275hp 8630. *1975 In Argentina, launched the 30 series, with the following models: 2330, 2530, 2730, 3330, 3530 and 4530 *1975 the initial Generation 2 utility tractors were introduced. These were the 40hp 2040, 50hp 2240,60hp 2440 and the 70hp 2640. *In late 1976 a new 80hp addition as the 2840. *1977 saw the "Seven in 77" plan with the result being:- The companies first compact diesels were introduced in the 22hp 850 and 27hp 950. Other than that the big news was what John Deere called "The New Iron Horses" with more horses and more iron. These were the 90hp 4040, 110hp 4240, 130hp 4440, 156hp 4640 and the 180hp 4840. *1978 brought the 215hp 8440 and the 275hp 8640. *1979, late in the year a third diesel compact was added, the 33hp 1050. Five new utility tractors were added at the same time, the 41hp 2040, 50hp 2240, 60hp 2440, 70hp 2640 and the 81hp 2940. These five new models had a black stripe on both sides of the tractor near the front with the top of the hood being flatter then their predecessors. Also in 1979, Industrias John Deere Argentina S.A. made the 3440 for export to south american countries like Venezuela and european countries like Germany, Spain and Romania, so, never sold in Argentina. The 1980s John Deere introduced at least 38 new tractors during the 1980s during a time when at least 3 other competitors merged, were sold or went out of business altogether: * Two new small compact diesel tractors were added in 1981. These were the 14.5hp 650 and 18hp 750. Three new 4WDs came to market in the fall of 1981. These were the 225hp 8450, 290hp 8650 and the big 370hp 8850. The 8850 came with the company's biggest engine, the 955 cubic inch V-8. * The 2040 was replaced by the 2040S and built in Germany. * Besides the 8850 the JD844 wheel loader and the 990 hydraulic excavator were the only other John Deere products to get this V-8. Also according to Wayne Broehl's 1984 book, about the John Deere's Company, a larger 4WD tractor than the 8850 was supposed to appear but never did. * 1981, in Argentina, launched the 2140, 3140 and the 3540. * In 1982 11 new 50 series tractors from 40 up to 192.99hp. The 40hp 1250, 25hp 2150, 55hp 2350, 65hp 2550, 75hp 2750, 85hp 2950, 100hp 4050, 120hp 4250, 140hp 4450, 165hp 4650 and the 192.99hp 4850. From the 2150 to the 4850 got another industry leading innovation in the use of Castor Action mechanical front wheel drive which provided 20 percent more pulling power. Like the front tires of a motor grader this Castor/Action MFWD had the front tires lean to give greater turning radius. When tested in Nebraska the 4850 was the most fuel efficient tractor ever tested over 60hp. * The following year 1983 brought in the final two 50 Series tractors namely the 50hp 1450 and the 60hp 1650. A 4020 shadow namely the 95hp 3150 came about in 1985. This was the first John Deere row-crop tractor to have MFWD as standard equipment. * 1986 in Argentina, John Deere launch the local-made tractors 2850, 3350 and 3550. * Three new diesel compacts came to light in 1986. These were the 16hp 655, 20hp 755, 24hp 855 and the 900 HC. The 900 HC was offset like the 2-cylinder M and was for niche markets. The 655,755 and the 855 all had a hydrostatic drive transmission. The 2355, 2555, 2755 and the 2955 were featured as price fighter (Economy) tractors in 1986 with less features. * The following year 1987 John Deere brought out six new models in the 45hp 2155, 55hp 2355, 65hp 2555, 75hp 2755, 85hp 2955 and the 96hp 3155. * In an October 1988 at the dealer meeting in Denver, Colorado the new 235hp 8560, 300hp 8760 and the 370hp 8960 were introduced. * In early 1989 in Palm Springs, California six new 55 Series tractors were shown to dealers. These were the 105hp 4055, 120hp 4255, 140hp 4455, 156hp 4555, 177hp 4755 and the 202hp 4955. The 4555 was an entirely new model which was the same size as the 4640. * This year also brought the 70 Series gear driven compact diesels. These were the 18hp 670, 24hp 770, 28hp 870, 33hp 970 and the 38hp 1070. The 1990s & Generation 3 5000 Series In some industry watchers were calling Generation 3 the year 1991 brought a glimpse of the 1990s would be like in John Deere tractors. Eight new tractors were introduced in 1991 starting with the three 5000 Series tractors. These were the 40hp 5200, 50hp 5300 and the 60hp 5400. A new model the 92hp 3055 and 100hp 3255 followed. 60 series But what the company called "Fined Tuned Perfection" otherwise know as the 60 Series tractors. These were the 156hp 4560, 177hp 4760 and the 202hp 4960. *1992 In the fall six totally new 6000/7000 Series tractors were shown; the 62hp 6200, 75hp 6300, 85hp 6400, 110hp 7600, 125hp 7700 and the 146hp 7800. 70 series The spring of 1993 the four new 7000 Series Power Plus 4WDs were introduced. These were the 250hp 8570, 300hp 8770 and a new model the 350hp 8870 and the first 400hp tractor, the 8970. These tractor were equipped with an electronic power bulge that would kick in when tough field conditions were encountered. Later in the summer the 3055 and the 3255 were replaced with the 92hp 7200 and the 100hp 7400. 8000 series 1994 was one of those red letter years in tractor development for John Deere because that year brought about the most revolutionary row crop tractors the industry had seen up to then. * The new 8000 Series tractors were introduced with state-of-the-art 21st Century features. The 160hp 8100, 180hp 8200, 200hp 8300 and 225hp 8400. These four 8000 Series tractors were so far ahead that it would be another four years until a competitor had tractors that were similar to them. One lone utility tractor, the 73hp 5500, was added in the fall of 1995. TEN Series Upgrades 1996 saw 13 new tractors debuted at a big dealer meeting in New Mexico. * First all of the 7000 Series tractors were replaced the five 7000 TEN Series tractors. These were the 95hp 7210, 105hp 7410, 115hp 7610, 130hp 7710 and the 150hp 7810. * But the big news came with the 8000T Series rubber belted track tractors. There were the 8100T, 8200T, 8300T and the 8400T. These built upon the 8000 Series wheeled tractors. * The 70 Series tractors were replaced by the four 9000 Series tractors at 260, 310, 360 and 425hp. These were the 9100, 9200, 9300 and the 9400. * 1997 brought seven new tractors, three in the Advantage Series and four in the 5000 TEN series models. The three advantage models were the 85hp 6405, 95hp 6605 and the 105hp 7405. The 45hp 5210, 55hp 5310, 65hp 5410 and the 75hp 5510 represent the 5000 TEN tractors. * The spring of 1998 revealed the four 6000 TEN tractors. These were the 65hp 6110, 72hp 6210, 80hp 6310 and the 90hp 6410. Another new addition to the long green line in 1998 was the six 4000 Series compact diesel tractors. These were the 20hp 4100, 21.5hp 4200, 32hp 4300, 36hp 4400, 39hp 4500, and the 43hp [Deere 4600|4600. A Advantage Series 27hp 790 compact diesel tractor was added to round things out. T Tracked Versions During the fall of 1998 John Deere had a 360hp prototype 9300T track tractor at it least three farm shows. During August of 1999 the company had another dealer meeting in Moline, Illinois. It was here that the 360hp 9300T and the 425hp 9400T were revealed to their dealers. A 115hp 7510 that came with full four wheel drive was added. As a result the 7610 was kicked up to the 120hp and the 7710 up to 135hp. The 8000/8000T Series tractors were replaced with the 165hp 8110/8110T, 185hp 8210/8210T, 205hp 8310/8310T and the 235hp 8410/8410T. Generation III 1990s > current Models * 4000 series Compact 1998 ** John Deere 4100 20hp ** John Deere 4200 21.5hp ** John Deere 4300 32hp ** John Deere 4400 36hp ** John Deere 4500 39hp ** John Deere 4600 43hp * 5000 series introduced 1991; ** John Deere 5200 40 hp 1991-97 ** John Deere 5210 45 hp 1997 ** John Deere 5300 50 hp 1991-97 ** John Deere 5310 55 hp 1997 ** John Deere 5400 60 hp 1991-97 ** John Deere 5410 65 hp 1997 ** John Deere 5500 73 hp 1995 utility tractor ** John Deere 5510 75 hp 1997 * 60 series 1992 ** John Deere 4560 156hp ** John Deere 4760 177hp ** John Deere 4960 202hp * 6000 series ** John Deere 6110 65hp 1998 ** John Deere 6200 62hp ** John Deere 6210 72hp 1998 ** John Deere 6300 75hp ** John Deere 6310 80hp 1998 ** John Deere 6400 85hp ** John Deere 6405 85hp 1997 Advantage ** John Deere 6410 90hp 1998 ** John Deere 6605 95hp 1997 Advantage *7000 series - TEN series Versions introduced in 1996 ** John Deere 7090 30hp 1997 Advantage (model no ?) ** John Deere 7200 93hp 1994-96 ** John Deere 7210 95hp 1996 ** John Deere 7400 100hp 1994-96 ** John Deere 7410 105hp 1996 ** John Deere 7405 105hp 1997 Advantage ** John Deere 7510 115hp 1999 with full four wheel drive was added ** John Deere 7600 110hp ** John Deere 7610 115hp 1996 ** John Deere 7700 125hp 199?-99 ** John Deere 7700 135hp 1999 (revised spec) ** John Deere 7710 130hp 1996 ** John Deere 7710 135hp 1999 (revised spec) ** John Deere 7800 146hp ** John Deere 7810 150hp 1996 * 8000 series (The High powered range) ** John Deere 8100 160 hp 1994-99 ** John Deere 8110 165 hp 1999 ** John Deere 8200 180 hp 1994-99 ** John Deere 8210 185 hp 1999 ** John Deere 8300 200 hp 1994-99 ** John Deere 8310 205 hp 1999 ** John Deere 8400 225 hp 1994-99 ** John Deere 8410 235 hp 1999 ** John Deere 8570 250 hp 1993 ** John Deere 8770 300 hp 1993 ** John Deere 8870 350 hp 1993 ** John Deere 8970 400 hp 1993 the first of this size tractor for JD * 8000T Series rubber belted (tracked) tractors. ** John Deere 8100T ** John Deere 8110T 165 hp 1999 ** John Deere 8200T ** John Deere 8210T 185 hp 1999 ** John Deere 8300T ** John Deere 8310T 210 hp 1999 ** John Deere 8400T ** John Deere 8410T 235 hp 1999 ** John Deere 9300T 360 hp 1999 ** John Deere 9400T 425 hp 1999 * 9000 series 1996 replacement for the 7000 series ** John Deere 9100 260 hp ** John Deere 9200 310 hp ** John Deere 9300 360 hp ** John Deere 9400 425 hp Current Range for the New Millennium at a working day]] crawler tractor]] 2000 * The year 2000 was not an active year for new John Deere tractor launches but did yield the 48-HP 4700. But the year 2001 produced 32 new green and yellow tractors. Starting with the 40-HP John Deere 990 Advantage Series compact diesel tractor this was only the beginning. Two new John Deere 5005 Series Advantage were also added. These were the 45-HP 5105 and 53-HP 5205. * Early in 2001 the John Deere 5020 Series utility tractors was introduced. These were the 45-HP 5220, 55-HP 5320, 65-HP 5420, and 75-HP 5520. But the big news for John Deere came in August 2001 in a dealer meeting in Albuquerque, New Mexico where 24 new tractors from 65 to 450 horsepower were introduced. Breaking things down these were the 6303, 6020, 8020/8020T, 9020 and 9020T Series tractors; ;6303 series * These were the 85-HP 6403, 95-HP 6603 ;6020 series *The 65-HP John Deere 6120, 72-HP 6220, 80v 6320, 90-HP 6420 in the smaller 6000 Series tractors. ;8020 and 8020T series * In the row crop tractor the ten models were the 170-HP 8120/8120T, 190v 8220/8220T, 215-HP 8320/8320T, 235-HP 8420/8420T, and 256-HP 8520/8520T. As has been the case since 1996 John Deere has been the only company to offer row crop tractors in both wheel and rubber tracks. ;9000series * The John Deere 9000 Series 4WD were replaced with the 280-HP 9120, 325-HP 9220, 375-HP 9320/9320T, 425-HP 9420/9420T, and the largest John Deere tractor in history up to that point the 450-HP 9520/9520T. The 8020/9020 series tractors got features like Independent Link Suspension and ActiveSeat to give the farmer a more comfortable and productive day in the field. New Models introduced were: * 4700 48 hp launched 2000 * 990 40hp Advantage Series compact 2001 * 5105 45hp Advantage 2001 * 5205 53hp Advantage 2001 * 5520 45hp Utility series 2001 * 5320 55hp Series utility 2001, * 5420 65hp * 5520 75hp 2001 In August 2001 at the dealer meeting in Albuquerque, New Mexico, 24 new tractors from 65 to 450hp were Launched:- * 6003 * 6020 * 6403 85hp, * 6603 95hp, * 6120 65hp, * 6220 72hp, * 6320 80hp, * 6420 90hp in the smaller 6000 Series tractors. * John Deere 8020 Series and John Deere 8020T Series ** 8120 and John Deere 8120T 170hp, Row crop models ** 8220 and John Deere 8220T 190hp, ** 8320 and John Deere 8320T 215hp, ** 8420 and John Deere 8420T 235hp ** 8520 and John Deere 8520T 256hp As has been the case since 1996 John Deere has been the only company to offer row crop tractors in both wheel and rubber tracks. * The 9000 Series 4WD were replaced in 2002 with the * John Deere 9020 Series and John Deere 9020T Series ** John Deere 9120 280hp ** John Deere 9220 325hp ** John Deere 9320 and 9320T 375hp, ** John Deere 9420 and 9420T 425hp ** John Deere 9520 and 9520T 450hp The 8020/9020 tractors got extra features like Independent Link Suspension and ActiveSeat to give the farmer a more comfortable and productive day in the field. 2002 4000 TEN upgrade * 2002 - Nine new 4000 TEN Series tractors. ** 1st Quarter - the 21-HP 4110, 18-HP 4010, 20-HP 4115, 28-HP 4210, 32-HP 4310, 35-HP 4410, 39-HP 4510, 44-HP 4610, and 48-HP 4710. ** 3rd quarter the smaller 7020 Series tractors debuted. These went from 95 to 125 horsepower and were the 95-HP 7220, 105-HP 7320, 115-HP 7420, and 125-HP 7520. Also added were the 6015 Series which were the 72-HP 6215, 85-HP 6415, 95-HP 6615, and 105-HP 6715. *In early 2003 a IVT transmission was added to the options for the 7710 and 7810 tractors. A new 17-HP 2210 compact diesel tractor was also added. *2003 - (summer) three new 5003 tractors, the 44-HP 5103, 53-HP 5203, and 64-HP 5403. In August that the company had a big dealer meeting in Columbus, Ohio. * Nine new 4000 TEN Series tractors came on in early 2002. These were from 18-48hp and were the ** 21hp 4110 ** 24hp 4115 ** 18hp 4010 ** 20hp 4115 ** 28hp 4210 ** 32hp 4310 ** 35hp 4410 ** 39hp 4510 ** 44hp 4610 ** 48hp 4710 Later in 2002 the smaller John Deere 7020 Series tractors were showcased; ** 95hp John Deere 7220 ** 105hp John Deere 7320 ** 115hp John Deere 7420 ** 125hp John Deere 7520 *Also launched were the John Deere 6015 Series; ** 72hp John Deere 6215 ** 85hp John Deere 6415 ** 95hp John Deere 6615 ** 105hp John Deere 6715 2003 In early 2003 a IVT transmission (Infinetley Variable Transmission) was added to the options available on the 7710 and the 7810 tractors. ** 17hp 2210 2003 compact diesel tractor. ** 44hp 5103 2003 ** 53hp 5230 2003 ** 64hp 5403 2003 500 hp Models Arrive One thing the dealers in attendance at the 2003 showcase saw was the new 500hp 9620 which was previewd. This was after two of John Deeres competitors had introducing 500hp 4WDs. 7000 Twenty series The 7000 TEN tractor were replaced with new models; ** 140hp 7720 2003 ** 155hp 7820 2003 ** 170hp 7920 2003 ** The 7610 was discontinued. 2004 500-HP models arrive One thing the dealers in attendance saw that did not appear at 'Deere.com' until March 2004 was the new 500-HP 9620. The 9620 came after two of their competitors introduced 500-HP 4WDs. The 2004 year brought new; * 36hp 4120 * 40hp 4320 * 45hp 4520 * 50hp 4720 ;October had the John Deere 5025 Series utility tractors introduced. These were the * 45hp 5225 * 55hp 5325 * 65hp 5425 * 75hp 5525 2005 In 2005 John Deere introduced 15 new tractors. the 3020 Series tractors. * 29.5hp 3120 * 32.5hp 3320 * 37hp 3720 * 41hp 3720 * 18 PTO hp 2305 New scraper specials were offered in the 9320, 9420, 9520 to meet a niche market. * 8030/8030T Series row crop tractors. There were five wheeled models and three tracked models: ** 180hp 8130 ** 200hp 8230 ** 225hp 8330 ** 250hp 8430 - When tested in Nebraska the 8430 was tested as the most fuel efficient row crop tractor ever tested. ** 277hp 8530 ** 200hp 8230T ** 235hp 8330T ** 255hp 8430T *In 2005 John Deere introduced 15 new tractors. The first models were the 3020 Series tractors. **The 29.5-HP 3120, 32.5-HP 3320, 37-HP 3520, and 41-HP 3720. Also added was the 18 PTO-HP 2305. In the late summer the 9320, 9420 and 9520 were made into scraper specials to meet a niche market. In the annual dealer convention was held in Fort Worth, Texas in August 2005 were the company brought out the 8030/8030T Series row crop tractors. There were five wheeled models and three tracked models. *The following were introduced: ** The 180-HP 8130, 200-HP 8230, 225-HP 8330, 250-HP 8430, 277-HP 8530, 200-HP 8230T, 235-HP 8330T, and 255-HP 8430T. When tested in Nebraska the 8430 was tested as the most fuel efficient row crop tractor ever tested. 2006 on the local dealer stand at Newby Hall Vintage Gathering 2009]] displayed by a local contractor at a UK Vintage show.]] - 80 hp 4-wd tractor with Grassland tyres mowing a Scottish Rugby pitch]] The Annual dealer meeting was held in Omaha, Nebraska. The 2006 Launches included: ** 32hp - 3203 ** 74hp - 5403 The Omaha get together also produced the The smaller 6030 Premium and the large 7030 Series tractors. ;John Deere 6030 series of; *** 75-HP 6230 *** 85-HP 6330 *** 95-HP 6430 ;John Deere 7030 series of; ** 1?0hp - 7530 *** 140-HP 7630 *** 152-HP 7730 *** 165-HP 7830 *** 180-HP 7930 2007 John Deere brought out a lot of new tractors in 2007 with 32 models in all. The year began with the introduction of the 5603 and 5625, both these are 82-HP and are a further extension of the 5003 and 5025 Series tractors. The big meeting was held in August 2007 in Cincinnati, Ohio. At the Ohio meeting the dealers saw four new nursery and greenhouse tractors which would not appear at 'Deere.com' until February 5, 2008. These would be the; * 21-HP 20A, 76-HP 76F, 83-HP 85F, and 96-HP 100F. PTO horsepower on these four tractors are 17, 66, 73, and 83 respectively. *A new Series of 5003 tractors launched in the summer consisting of the; ** 38-HP 5103, 47-HP 5203, 55-HP 5303, and 64-HP 5403. In the Cincinnati dealer meeting the dealers saw the regular 6030/7030 and the Premium 6030 Series tractors. *The 75-HP 6230, 85-HP 6330, 95-HP 6430, 100-HP 7130, 110-HP 7230, and 125-HP 7330. The only difference between the two series was that the Premium Series had the 140-HP 7430. *But the biggest tractors seen in this Ohio meeting were the 9030 Series 4WD tractors between 325 and 530 horsepower: **The 325-HP 9230, 375-HP 9330, 425-HP 9430/9430T, 475-HP 9530/9530T, and 530-HP 9630/9630T. *The 280-HP 9120 was discontinued. *The 9430, 9530, and 9630 were also available as scraper tractor models. *The new compact 40.4-HP 4105 was in John Deere dealer lots in late December 2007. In 2007 John Deere brought out 32 models in all. * 5603 - 82hp utility tractors * 5626 - 82hp New nursery and greenhouse tractors; Engine (PTO) horsepower. ** 20A - 21(17)hp ** 76F - 76(66)hp ** 85F - 83(73)hp ** 100F - 96(83)hp ;John Deere 5003 Series of tractors. ** 38hp - 5103 ** 47hp - 5203 ** 55hp - 5303 ** 64hp - 5403 ; regular 6030/7030 and the Premium John Deere 6030 Series tractors. ** 100hp - 6230 ** 110hp - 6330 ** 115hp - 6430 ;John Deere 7030 Series Premium ** 100hp - 7130 ** 110hp - 7230 ** 125hp - 7330 ** 140hp - 7430 ;John Deere 9030 Series 4WD tractors (The 280hp 9120 was discontinued). The new models are the; ** 325hp - 9230 ** 375hp - 9330, ** 425hp - 9430/9430T + Scraper version ** 475hp - 9530/9530T + Scraper version ** 530hp - 9630/9630T + Scraper version ;Compact tractors * 40.4hp - 4105 .compact diesel tractor The 4105 was in John Deere dealer lots in late December 2007. 2008 In early 2008 the company introduced the 3005 - 27hp compact diesel tractor. Later in the year the new 31 engine hp / 23.5 PTO-HP 2720 was introduced . More new models are scheduled for release during the year (2008). 7x20 series In Columbus the three larger 7000 TEN tractor were replaced with the 140-HP 7720, 155-HP 7820, and the new 170-HP 7920. The 7610 was discontinued. On the back of the John Deere publication the The Furrow (Summer 2008) is a signup for new equipment. The company had another dealer meeting in late July 2008 to introduce many new utility tractors. But the real announcement came with John Deere introduced a new Worldwide Numbering Scheme for the Entire Line up of Compact and AG Tractors. Power ratings / model numbers The from the 2008 model range on the Engine horsepower will now be advertised in metric (ISO) per the International Organization for Standardization 97/68/EC standard for determining bare engine horsepower at rated engine power in the Model name. *The First digit will determine size, *The next Three will determine engine horsepower, *A new letter will be added (currently D, E, or M) to determine spec lever. **M being a high spec machine (like the Premium series in the 6000 and 7000 series) the **E to denote a mid spec and **D to denote the Advantage series (like the 03 and 05 series in the 6000 and 5000 respectively). Example For example, the new 3032E Tractor will be a 3000 with 32 HP on engine. The E is midspec. This tractor represents the 2007 year 3203 for its spec, not to be mistaken for the 3320 which has the same HP but more features more money. Over the next few years all Tractors will get this scheme. The issue is that Deere is using Engine HP in the Name, not PTO which is usually less. 2008 Models In 2008, the first Tractors to get this scheme were the 5D, 5E, 5E Limited edition and the 6D Series tractors. These tractors were introduced a the annual John Deere dealer meeting. This years event was held in Denver, Colorado. *5D - range of the 45-HP 5045 D, and 55-HP 5055 D. The PTO ratings are 37 and 45 respectively. The 5D tractors are only available in two-wheel drive. *5E -range of the 45-HP 5045 E, 55-HP 5055 E, 65-HP 5065 E, and 75-HP 5075 E. The PTO hp ratings are the 37, 45, 53, and 61 respectively. The 5E Limited come with MFWD-mechanical front wheel drive. *5E Limited tractors which are the 83-HP 5083 E, 93-HP 5093 E, and 101-HP 5101 E. The PTO hp ratings are 65,75 and 82 respectively. The 5E tractor are available in both 2 wheel drive and MFWD versions. The biggest tractors in the new range were the 100-140-HP 6D models. *6D - range of the 100-HP 6100 D, 115-HP 6115 D, 130-HP 6130 D, and 140-HP 6140 D. PTO hp for the 4 models are 82, 95, 105 and 115 respectively. The 6D is offered in 2WD and MFWD versions. According to Deere.com the company introduced two new 3E Series tractors. This pair of new 3E Series tractors is on page two of The Furrow, December 2008 edition. Both new 3E models would appear in early October 2008. These would be the 31/25-HP 3032E and 37/30-HP 3038E. The 3032E is powered by a 97 CID diesel while a 91 CID supply's the power on the 3038 E. Promagazine.com reports that this pair is for house owners who want a tractor that could take on everyday jobs, some features are: diesel engine, Twin Touch pedals, hydrostatic transmission, standard 4WD, optional cruise control, power steering, a power take-off that is electronically engaged. 2009 Models ]] On March 17, 2009 Deere.com announced the new 152 hp 7530 Premium tractor. * Full details required * 270 hp - 8270 R - 2009-2010 2010 Models The 2010 model line up for Europe was launched to dealers in September 2009. * details require adding In July 2010 Deere introduced the first two tractors specially designed for India. * 5036C (35HP) * 5041C (41HP) Other products John Deere also owns other brands and manufactures other product lines. * John Deere Engines/Deere Power Systems(DPS) * Timberjack - Forestry machinery * John Deere Construction machinery * Bell of South Africa is partially owned by John Deere and build some machinery for JD, as well as sells Bell badged JD machinery in other markets. * John Deere Gator a range of ATV for estates, ground care, general site use and off road transportation of men and materials. See also *List of John Deere tractors (numerical order) References / sources Original list based on wikipedia version (WP version was updated by this sites creator to more list like format for clarity) External links * John Deere.Com official web site Category:John Deere John Deere